Pippin Grugargen
Pippin Grugargen is the son of Sigmund, and Gertrude Grugargen making him a member of and the Lord and Patriarch of House Grugargen. Pippen has three siblings in the form of Nytwin, Wilhem, and Charlie Grugargen of whome Nytwin was killed during the Fall of Tree Hill but before this was a brave young knight, his brother Charlie married into House Shephard and thus became a very important member of the Kingdom of Lucerne, while Wilhem would become intertwined with the True Sons of Lucerne eventually meeting his end at the Battle of Orleans. Pippin Grugargen was born in the village of Klaerin where his family was the heridetary title holders of the village holding the land as a baron and swearing loyalty to House Shephard, but at the time of his birth he stood second in the line of succession behind his elder brother Nytwin. Pippen Grugargen would travel with the troop that accompanied William Lovie III. on his Journey and This all changed the moment his loyalty to Bill Lovie forced him to kill for Bill, and then eventually leave with him during his exile. He would eventually find his way to Berne after Bill sent him there to aid Sean in holding off William, and while at first he attempted to temper the excesses of Sean Lovie after his life was threatened he stopped resisting his desires and instead became a Sean Lovie loyalist. He would plan the defences alongside the Stormblown and despite putting serious efforts into the defence of the city the defence would fail and Pippin would be killed by Jasper Hale as they were taking control of the inner hold of Berne. History Pippin Grugargen was born in the village of Klaerin where his family was the heridetary title holders of the village holding the land as a baron and swearing loyalty to House Shephard, but at the time of his birth he stood second in the line of succession behind his elder brother Nytwin. Early History Bill Lovie Main Article : Bill Lovie With the failure of Bill Lovie to find a way to get William to love him, he began looking for someone youthful who could fill this role. In this way he had his minions find a talented young boy who he could begin training to be completely loyal to him. The search ended when they discovered Pippin in the small village of Klaerin. Pippen was the perfect canidate for what he wanted, and the only problem was gaining his complete loyalty. In order to due this, Bill went to the village and began forming a relationship with young Pippin, and also befriended his parents. This had the effect of making him appear to be someone that cared about Pippin and his family. "The Plague" Main Article : The Plague Pippin's parents were one of the people targeted during the second Plague launched by Bill Lovie, and unlike the others that were targeted due to their lack of loyalty to Bill, Pippins parents were killed so that Bill could completely control Pippen. Exile Relationships Bill Lovie See Also : Bill Lovie Hanna Arryn See Also : Hanna Arryn Category:House Shephard Category:People Category:True Sons of Lucerne Category:Vandal Category:Dead Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight